Red Throttle
by WitchyGypsy
Summary: Jack is on the run from Davy Jones and soon runs into an enemy he loves to look at from his past. Will this woman be able to help Jack as she says or will she herself bring doom to Jack instead? Formerly "A Captain's Love" Jack/OC
1. The Red Throttle and Her Captain

The sky was a dark black and blue, and the day was going to be filled with a really bad storm. At first the Captain thought the ship could make it to it's destination but the Captain realized it wouldn't when rain started to pound down. Lost in thought though, the Captain forgot to tell the crew that they would make a stop.

"Captain?" asked the Captain's first mate Lilly and heard worry in her voice.

"What be the matter?" the Captain asked.

"The storm," is all she says, knowing the Captain will catch on.

"Oh I forgot to say," the Captain just says and turns around from looking at the storm, the Captain looks at the crew and is proud of their hard work and decides to reward them. "Mates!" The Captain shouted and everyone stopped what they were doing for the moment to look at their leader. "Since the storm is so bloody horrible I've decided to dock at the nearest port which is a few miles north but only until this bloody storm is over," The Captain stopped to look at the crew making sure they were dead silent for their Captain to finish. "We're going to Tortuga! So get a move on you bloody scallywags!"

Cheers filled the air as the crew went hard to work. The crews favorite city was Tortuga, and as much as the Captain hated the place, had to admit the rum there was the best.

* * *

The Captain and the crew docked The Red Throttle about thirty minutes later and already the storm was going away. The Captain questioned whether or not to stay because of the crew. _Maybe we should stay for half an hour for getting the supplies and set sail, you think, but yet the crew has been working hard and need a break...Hmm... _Turning around, the Captained faced the crew made up with about an even number of both men and women. "Mates," they looked toward their leader, dead silent for their Captain to speak. "Well the storm is clearing up and I have decided..." The crew looked nervous surely hoping they could stay for a few hours or days, if lucky, "Because you all have been at hard work and listening to me without reason or question...we will stay for two days tops unless we need to go early of course." The crew cheered. "Now go have some fun." The crew headed down the gangplank except Roger as he knew he was going to watch the ship as the crew and their Captainwent out and about.

"Captain we have need of some supplies," Roger said.

"Which ones?"

"We need food, gunpowder and rum."

"Alright. I'll head out, buy the supplies and have the stores men bring them here. If anyone that is not a stores man with supplies or part of the crew comes up to my ship and tries anything, you get me with the signal and do not leave this ship. Savvy?"

"Aye."

"Good I'll come back with some rum for ya Aye?"

"Thank You Captain "

The Captain stepped down the gangplank and looked up to the many men and women staring.

_Well why should they not? The women here are always in dresses and never see a female in any other kind of clothing... most of the time. And it is the same with the men in this town. All the men here ever see is whores in dresses. Unless they know me of course._

Men and women stared after her as she walked pass them and she starts getting annoyed. She turns around the corner to a popular local tavern and walk inside, opening the door rather roughly enough for it to slam behind her after getting inside. Everyone was looking at her in a rather scared manner. _Why should they not be scared of me?_

_

* * *

_

_Oh bugger how am I going to get me crew off me back. I never told them to save me from Davy Jones . And yet they save me ,bring me to Tortuga and for what? Just to yell at me and tell me what a bloody idiot I am. Well, at least they helped me kill Barbosa...again._

"Captain?" Gibbs says.

"What?"

"Umm so exactly how are you gonna deal with Davy Jones? I just mean that you can't go onto sea 'til we figure out where Davy Jones heart is, get it, and then have the power to get Davy himself to call the Kraken off Will and you."

"Gibbs, how many times do I have to tell you that I dunno know? Huh? I'm tryin' to think about it but if ya keep on asking me I won't be able to think."

"Aye sir...sorry."

At that moment there was a huge slam and everyone looked at the door dead silent. He looked up realizing it was a women, a beautiful woman with long black hair, brown eyes, thin and tall in a black shirt with straps on her shoulders holding it up, the top of her breasts barely showing, black pants down below a couple inches of her shirt showing a little bit of her stomach, she had two belts on, one red the other black, black gloves on her hands, and she had on black high heeled boots. She also had weapons, a pistol and a sword. Her face had no make up. Jack recognized her at once for who she was. _Oh Bloody Hell! Not Her._

She started walking down everyone still looking at her, especially the men. But then again why wouldn't they? He heard a man ask her who she was. But all of a sudden a group of men and women went around her as if protecting her. _Why would they do that? They can't know her. Can they?_

"Mates! Go drink your rum, I'll be fine," she says.

Surprisingly they did as she told them. _Dressed like that and looking like that you won't be, not with the scum in here._

"The name's Jones, Captain Aila Jones! Captain of The Red Throttle," she said with a seductive voice. His jaw dropped. "Now does anyone have a problem with that?" She said in a threatening tone. Everyone looked scared and backed away, even the men. She smiled, and began walking to the bar. _She can't be, that wasn't her name when I met her. Did she change it? She must of_. Jacks thoughts were interrupted by Gibbs.

"Jack isn't that-"

"Aye Gibbs it is."

"But how did she become Captain Aila Jones the most fearsome female pirate of the Caribbean?"

"I dunno but lets go find out aye?"

"Aye Captain, lets."

Aila had wanted to laugh when she saw everyone's expression when she had said her name. Everyone looked scared. She started walking to the counter to get some rum for Roger.

"What can I get you miss?" Said a scrawny blonde barmaid.

"Four rums in the bottle, and don't call me miss."

"Oh, um okay, sorry Captain Jones," she got out four rum bottles. "Four shillings please."

Aila handed her eight and said "Four for the rum and four for you as a tip."

"Thank you Captain!"

"No Problem."

Aila turned around heading for the door and saw Captain Jack Sparrow the last person she

expected to see and the last person she wanted to see. So she ran out quickly before he saw her.

A few minutes later she was with Roger handing him his rum. He started giving her four shillings but refused to take them.

"No Roger these are on me."

"Well thank you Captain, did you get the supplies yet because that was pretty fast? Unless you have some kinda superpower for speed."

Aila laughed. "No I'm gonna get them before we leave actually. Well I'm off yet again. I need to find the information that we need."

"Aye Captain I know, good luck with that!"

She headed down the gangplank only to find Jack Sparrow and Gibbs at the bottom. As if they were waiting for her. Aila walked to Gibbs and said, "Well hello Mr. Gibbs long time no see." She laughed and gave him a hug as they were great friends.

"Nice to see you…?" His face scrunched up as he tried to figure out what to call her now.

"Aila, she replied smiling at him.

She saw Jack from the corner of her eye looking at her with a wide smile. "Aren't you going to say hello to me at all?" He said in a cocky tone.

She slapped him hard and said, "Hello Jack." Gibbs started laughing but stopped as Jack gave him a deadly look.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" Jack said while rubbing left cheek.

"What the bloody hell do you think it was for?" When he didn't reply you said, "That was for the last time I saw you as I am sure you remember!"

"Oh."

"So why the name change?" Gibbs said changing the painful subject.

"Oh well Aila Jones is my legal name but I wanted to be called by the name you knew me by so

people wouldn't find out who my father is, and Lumos is my mother's maiden name so I used that."

"I see. And you're the fearsome Captain of The Red Throttle as well eh? Impressive lass.

There are a lot of men out there to get ya, ya know that? Well I'm sure they won't hurt ya only because yer rumored to be a better swordsman-"

"Swordswoman," she corrected Gibbs.

"Aye! Swordswoman than any woman pirate and most of the men as well."

"Sounds about right. Although it still doesn't stop them from tryin to kill me know does it?"

"Aye."

"Wait a minute!" Jack said rather afraid.

"What?" Aila asked in a pissed of tone that he was actually willing to talk to her after what he did some years ago.

Jack looked at her with curiosity and asked "Aila, why did you want to keep your legal last name to yourself?" Gibbs looked at her also with a look of curiosity.

Jack spoke before she could even try to. "You're Davy Jones daughter aren't you?"


	2. Proving It

Aila smiled and looked at Jack and then at Gibbs then back at Jack. "Aye Jack, that I am."

"But how? Davy Jones only had one love in his life and she left him?" Gibbs said.

"Yes Gibbs you are right but you see his one love was my mother Caroline Lumos. You see she did love him but over time she realized she was not in love with him anymore so she left him after being with him for five years little did she know she was pregnant with me at the time." She looked at the worried look on Jacks face. "What's wrong Jack? Are you afraid that he's going to find out about everything we've been through and try and take you aboard his ship once he finds out everything's your fault?" Aila said in a cocky tone towards him.

Gibbs spoke up and said, "Well actually Davy Jones is looking for him right as we speak." Jack looked at him with a look saying "Don't tell her anything else!" Aila couldn't help but smile.

"Really? Why is that?" She asked.

"I'm not going to tell you, and it wasn't me fault." Jack said in a childish way.

"Alright fine with me. But I gotta go find some…..people. See you later Gibbs." She gave him a hug. "Jack, when you want to tell me what is going on between you and my father let me know, " She walked over to him his lips almost touching hers, "Savvy?" She whispered onto his lips, still not touching. And with that she walked off before Jack could kiss her knowing he was wanting to as she had saw the desire in his eyes. She kept walking knowing well that Jack was watching her

walk. Aila heard Jack and Gibbs calling after her but pretended not to hear them and kept walking till she was stopped by a man named Chris.

"Aila, I've missed you so much," he hugged her and then kissed her hard on the lips as he knew she liked.

"Wow, what a greeting after a few seconds of seeing me," She said seductively. Knowing well what he wanted from her. _My body and I willingly will give him since he gives me a great price when I buy weapons at his store_. Aila's thoughts were interrupted by him kissing her hard on the lips again.

"Imagine what could happen in a couple more if you come with me," Chris said anxiously and smoothly.

"Chris, I can't tonight I have to catch up with some research and get some information. But maybe tomorrow, Savvy?"

"Okay, see you tomorrow." And ran off with that said and done, obviously he didn't miss her that much, more whores to keep him occupied apparently.

She started walking again when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around finding Gibbs and Jack standing behind her.

"I'll tell you the whole story." Jack said rather guiltily and grudgingly.

She smiled knowing the almost kiss she gave him worked. "Alright." She grabbed Jacks hand and threw it off her shoulder. Jack just looked at her, then turned to Gibbs.

"Gibbs, why don't you leave us to talk aye?".

"Aye Captain," Gibbs replied and walked into a local tavern.

"Let's go somewhere more private."

"Fine," she said annoyed that she had to be alone with the bastard.

* * *

_Bloody Hell she's gotten so stubborn. But she is still beautiful. _They both arrived at The Black Pearl. Jack took Aila to his cabin.

"She's still beautiful... the Pearl." Aila said in an amused tone.

He looked at her and replied, "Aye she is but I've seen a more beautiful sight."

"Oh you mean your whores?" She laughed dryly. "No, the Pearls more beautiful than any of your whores." Aila said in an annoyed voice.

"That's not what I meant. I meant...I...I was, oh bugger. I was talking about you." He said in a scared tone yet with truth in it. Aila just looked at him with an annoyed look then became softer.

"Thank you Jack, but don't try and flatter me by pretty words because you're afraid that I just might just tell my father about everything that has happened between you and I."

He looked at her with guilt in his eyes and said, "It's not flattery love, its truth. And no I am not afraid that you will do that. I just want to say what's on my mind." Jack sat down on the chair by his desk and motioned Aila to sit on the bed. She did. "Now you remember a couple of years ago when we last saw each other and I had the Pearl and had just killed Barbosa right?"

"Aye."

"Alright well after you left I went to search for the key of...of the Dead Man's Chest."

Aila had a worried look on her face. "Oh Jack please tell me you're joking! "

"No I'm not, well... " He told her everything about how he had tricked Will Turner into going onto Davy Jones ship to settle his debt to him made 13 years ago. And how he found the chest with her fathers heart in it, how he lost it to Norrington and how he gave it to the East India Trading Company, how Jack died from the Kraken and how the crew and Turner and his soon to be wife brought him back by going to the End Of The World with the help of Barbosa and then told her how Barbosa was alive at the time. Then he started telling Aila how Barbosa only helped for the Pearl to be back in his hands and how Jack had re-killed him and got the Pearl back. "And here I am." He finished and looked at her face. Which, looked as if she was going to rip his head off at any given moment.

"Jack? Are you bloody daft?"

"No, not yet but I will be soon if I don't find a way to get that heart back!"

"I swear you are a bloody idiot!" She yelled. It was quiet for a couple of minutes when Aila spoke up.

"Jack," she sighed "I'll help you if you want, but you have to help me get my fathers heart back."

"I'm listening," he said knowing she had a plan.

"I'll ask my father to call the Kraken off of you and Will and to cancel the debt and to leave you alone. I know he will listen to me, he has before. Jack, I have only just got to know him and he never knew about me. He feels so guilty and he really is a good man. I know he will listen to me. But you got to help me get his heart back and you have to not try and kill him."

"How do I know you won't tell him to kill me after he gets his heart back?"

"Jack I won't. You know me, I keep my word."

He stood up yelling, "No I don't Aila. Not anymore. I know ya as a sweet, kind, innocent girl. I know ya as another name not Aila Jones. I know ya as a servant who worked in a tavern not a fearsome female captain pirate. Ya changed so much in the last years"

"Jack, I know I haven't seen you in about three years but you have to believe me."

"How? Can you prove it?"

She thought for a while then walked over to Jack and said "Yes." Puttting each of her hands on the sides of his face and turned his head towards her. She looked into his eyes.

"How?"

"By the one thing that never changed about me... Like this." Jack looked into Aila's eyes, then her lips and knew immediately what she was talking about. But wondered if she would, knowing she hated him with everything she was and had.

Risking his life he put one hand on the back of her neck under her silky smooth black hair, and the other on her waist. She leaned in slowly, both of their eyes closing the same time and their lips meeting. She kissed him once, twice and again each kiss long, slow and soft. Jack ran his tongue across the seam of her sweet lips and as she moaned quietly she opened her lips to his. Rum flavored tongues danced, breaths mingled, lips worked. After a long embrace they pulled apart, eyes wide, shocked and wondering.

Aila broke the painful silence, "And if you still don't believe me, you have my word and honor as a Captain."

Jack was speechless; he hasn't kissed anyone like that in three years or has been kissed like that. Finally he spoke. " I...I believe you. But isn't there anything else ya need help with or want? I mean for helping me, it's just only for me to help ya retrieve his heart back and nothing else seems... unfair."

"Actually after we do get the thing done and over with there is one thing you can help me with. But I'll tell more about that later. We need to get to business. So lets go and tell Gibbs and the rest of your crew and mine." She said in a rush.

"Aye."

* * *

As both they both started walking towards the popular local tavern, Aila couldn't keep her mind off the kiss Jack and she had just shared. _I haven't kissed him like that three years and never have I kissed anyone like that besides him, and no man has certainly kissed me like that besides him. I always give and get hard kisses. Never ones that are passionate and desirable like the one Jack and I embraced. Why didn't I just give him Captains Honor?_ Jack broke the silence with that very same question.

"Aila? Why didn't you just give me Captains Honor?"

"I dunno. Old ways just came to me I guess. Besides that's how I used to show you that I meant what I said."

"Oh." He replied flatly. Then they were at the tavern. They both walked in and it was the same place Aila had been when she got the rums for Roger. Aila saw Gibbs and pointed him out to Jack. Gibbs was with the rest of the crew. So they started walking over there when Aila saw her crew.

"Jack hold on my crew is right over here lets get them first and bring them with us to your crew." Jack only nodded. So they walked to Aila's crew and reached them. "How's my crew doing with their rum?" Aila shouted over them so they could hear her. All they did was cheer and then they were dead silent as they looked at Jack with deadly looks. She noticed this.

Jack seemed to notice it too. And said to her in a whisper, "So ya told them about me, did ya?"

"Aye I did, just not everything only some," She looked at her crew and said." Mates it's alright Jack and I have made an accord and I'm to help him if he helps us, but first we need you all to come with us to Jack's crew so we can explain the whole thing to you all at once. So get your rum and follow Jack and I." When they didn't move still glaring at Jack, she yelled, "You heard me you

bloody scallywags now do as I say." And then they all followed, scared at her tone of voice.

"Wow you know how to handle the bunch, yer an incredible Captain. Never knew you had it in ya. "Jack said.

"Thank you Jack! But it's what a good Captain has to do."

"Right you are!" Jack, Aila and her crew reached Jack's. His crew stopped what they were doing looking at Aila knowing very well who she was.

"Well Gibbs looks like you were telling the truth." Ana-Maria said.

"Ana-Maria, it's been too long," you said cheerfully.

"Aye it has. Congratulations on, well everything. I was shocked when Gibbs said everything- didn't think it true and yet it is." She gave her a hug as did a lot of Jacks crew. And when everyone said their hellos and after meeting Elizabeth and Will, Jack and Aila started telling them the deal.

* * *

_Damn she's beautiful when she talks, Stop it Jack. No more. Aila began telling her crew what happened to him. Wow she does everything so...sexy. Damn it Jack shut up stop thinking about her. She's trouble…no more than me though…_

"And mates, there will be no disrespecting Jack's crew. Or Elizabeth. If I hear that ANY of you do anything to Jacks crew or Elizabeth, you won't live to see the day or night." Aila said in a threatening voice scaring her crew. _She didn't say anything about her crew respecting me._

"Aila?"

"What now Jack?"

"What about me if they disrespect me?"

"Oh... Mates! If you disrespect Jack then I will... not care..." Everyone was laughing even his crew. "Jack, I'm only joking," Aila said seeing you annoyed and mad.

"Alright mates there will be no disrespecting Jack either..." She said and headed toward the bar, but saw your satisfied look on your face and then turned to her crew "Unless I say so." And with that she walked away laughing as did his crew and hers knowing she meant it.

_Damn she pisses me off. The little things she does or says pisses me off. I think she was serious…she is so sexy when she's...Stop it...Stop thinking about Aila, Stop thinking about Aila, Stop thinking about Aila..._But you couldn't so you went to the bar were she was_. Oh bugger... she's even beautiful from her backside. Shut up...Stupid stupid stupid!_

"Miss this is too much only two," the bartender said to Aila. The bartender had four shillings in her hand.

"Aye I know but two for the rum and two for you as a tip. And don't call me miss." Aila said.

"Yes Captain!. Thank you," says the very excited bartender.

Aila turned around. "Oh here you are Jack. On me," She said handing you a mug of rum.

"Thank ya...You're still very generous, ya know that?"

"It's no problem, besides I like being generous." She said in a soft voice.

"I guess some things about ye still haven't changed." He said and took a gulp of rum.

"Same to you."

"What things haven't changed about me?"

"Well your good looks, your skills, your manners, and your stupidity," she said and laughed.

"I never knew I had good manners."

"Who said they were good."

"Hey I can be gentlemen at times," Jack said in a childishly manner.

Aila was about to respond but Will, Elizabeth, and Gibbs came to the table Aila and Jack were sitting at and the sat down.

"Hello Aila, Jack. Mind if we have a talk?" Will said.

"No, not at all Will. Now what is ye what to talk about?" Aila had said.

"Well I was wondering how you were gonna get to Davy Jones and how we are going to get the heart." Will replied.

"Oh well-" Aila was cut off by a man who came up to her.

"Aila love, where have you been? It's been to long since we last- " the man cut off looking at Aila then at Gibbs and then Will and then Jack. He was about to continue speaking when Jack spoke up.

"You do know she is married right?" he said in an angry tone.

"Aye I do, just not to who-" he cut him off.

"I can assure you if he finds out what you are doing with his wife he will kill you then bring you back to life and re-kill you just for the pleasure of it." Jack said pissed off that he was even thinking about touching her. And with that the man glared at Jack and then kissed Aila hard on the lips and walked off.

"Why did you do that?" Aila said really mad that he said she was married.

"Sorry to interrupt Aila, but are you married?" Elizabeth asked.


	3. You're Married?

_Damn you Jack Sparrow! It's not your place to tell them I'm married! _"Aye I...I am." Aila said in an annoyed look. "But Jack it is NOT your place to tell ANYONE that I am married."

"Aila who are you married to exactly?" Will asked.

"A stubborn man who deserves to go to the gallows. " Aila replied in a matter-of-fact voice. Gibbs chuckled at this but then stopped knowing Aila was serious.

"So I take it you both are not together anymore?" said Elizabeth.

Aila smiled and replied "Nope we are not and to tell you the truth not being with him has made me stronger in so many ways."

"Wow, that's uh good I guess. If I may ask why aren't you together anymore? "Will asked.

Jack spoke up, "Lets not get into this it's a painful subject- " Aila cut him off.

"I found him in bed with three whores ten months after our marriage began." Both Will and Elizabeth's jaws dropped.

"Oh my goodness Aila, I am so sorry! What a disgusting horrible man. But wait I didn't see a ring did you take it off? "Elizabeth said.

"Oh that's because it's under my glove, "Aila pulled off the black glove on her left hand, showing her wedding ring to Elizabeth.

"It's beautiful, "Elizabeth said looking at the gold ring. Aila's ring had a black pearl in the shape of a heart being surrounded by what looked like waves of the ocean made of silver. "But why don't you take it off if you're not with him?"

Aila tried to pull the ring off her finger a couple of times then stopped and said " Because I can't, for some stupid, bloody reason. Everyone I know has tried to pull it off but everyone has failed. Here try it for me. "Giving her hand to Elizabeth. Elizabeth tried but failed.

"Will try." Elizabeth said. He tried and failed.

"Hmm... That is strange. "He said mystified. Jack was starting to laugh.

"What's so funny Jack?" Elizabeth asked.

"Only her husband can get it off." He replied.

"How do you know Jack?" Will asked him.

"Her husband told me, "Jack looked at Aila." He had Tia Dalma put a charm on it so that only he could take it off you. "

"He must have loved you Aila for doing that I mean. Looks like you will have to find him. " Elizabeth said.

"How did you know him?" Will asked Jack.

"Oh well we were friends I guess you could call it." Jack looked at Aila. "He didn't think you loved him the same way he loved you. He got himself drunk and well you know. " Aila was about to reply but Gibbs spoke up seeing her murderous face.

"Maybe we should change to a different sub- "Gibbs started to say but yet again was interrupted by another man who came up to Aila kissing her.

"Hey baby I've missed you so much, " the man said.

"Jason, What a... What a surprise. I thought you were in Italy. When did you get back? "Aila said

"Just about a week ago I wish you would of come we could have had so much fun, "he said winking." I was wondering if we could - "he couldn't finish because Jack cut him off.

"She is married you know." Jack said with an angry tone of voice. Jason looked at Aila and next thing she knew he slapped her.

"I'm not sure I deserved that." She said. Just then a man came up to her.

"Chris!" Aila said with surprise.

"Who was he?"

"Oh he was-" She never finished her sentence because Chris slapped her.

"And to think I actually loved you!" Chris said.

"I told you I don't do love only…well...you know." Aila said in an annoyed voice. He slapped her again and walked off. "I may have deserved that."

"Wow you've been- "Jack started but didn't finish his sentence as another man walked up to Aila.

"David how have you been?" She said glad to see him.

"Who were they?" He said pointing to where Chris and Jason walked off to. Aila looked at David.

"They were - "David slapped her hard and walked off.

"Been busy have you?" Jack said in a cocky and rather pissed off tone while having a stern looking face. She looked at him and slapped him so hard in the face he stumbled back. "What the bloody hell was that for?"

"That was for bringing up my marriage, " She slapped him again " That was for making me mad, " she then again punched him in the gut " And that was for the pleasure of my well being. "

Jack looked at her with a grin, holding his stomach. "Happy now?"

"Aye that I am."

_She's so sexy when she's mad. I love it. But damn she knows how to slap and punch a man that's for sure. Why did she say she doesn't do love? Hm….She did once. I think. Why does she sleep with all those men though? Beats the hell outta me. But why all of the sudden do I care? Who knows? Probably for the-_

"Well if it isn't my Captain Jack Sparrow I missed you darling." A woman said to Jack.

"Drusilla darling it has been to long." He said. Drusilla started kissing him on the lips with hunger and pulled away kissing his neck a few times. That is when Aila started to speak.

"Drusilla is it?" Aila said in wonder and mischief. Drusilla stopped and looked at Aila and nodded yes. "Oh I do hope you know Jack is married. You did know didn't you?"

"No I didn't, "Drusilla slapped Jack." But know I do. "And with that she walked away.

"Why the bloody hell did you do that?" Jack said.

"Because you did it to me." Aila replied.

"YOU'RE MARRIED?" Will and Elizabeth asked in a rather loud voice. Just about everyone in the tavern heard them and woman started coming up to Jack slapping him hard. Finally after the final five women left Jack answered the question.

"Yes I am."

"Why didn't you tell us? How long? Who? "Will asked quickly.

"I didn't tell you because I have been trying to forget about her. About four years. And I really don't want to talk about her right now. Savvy? " Jack replied.

"Jack, how come your marriage didn't work?" Will asked.

"I guess she just...fell outta love with me I guess." He answered in a rush. Aila made a sounded like "Yeah Right. "

"Well lets get on to how Aila is going to get to Davy. Shall we? "Asked Gibbs.

"Yes we shall. Well I know how to get to my father so you don't really have to worry about that but uh...Well as for the heart I think there might have to seduction. If you get what I mean I might at first persuade Becket to give the heart to me but then if that doesn't work then I am going to have to seduce him with umm...a weapon of mine. Savvy? "Aila said.

_*Something is not right. What weapon does she have? How is she going to get to Davy Jones?*_ Soon enough Jack asked her those two questions.

"Umm well I can't explain it and my weapon is something that won't be needed unless...needed." Aila smiled and laughed. "Don't worry I have it worked out. But the only thing is we need to go to sea tomorrow on either _**The Black Pearl **_or _**The Red Throttle**_. With Jack on the ship. So which ship do we take? "

"The_** Black Pearl **__only_ because she is the fastest ship on the Caribbean. And maybe your crew can stay here with _**The Red Throttle **_while you stay on my ship." He said to Aila.

"Okay, but I will send my crew to the destination where you will take me after I help you so you can help me. Savvy? "Aila argued.

"What destination is that?" He asked looking at Aila

"Greece."

"Greece? Why Greece? "

"I'll fill you in later but we need to tell the crew what is going now." Aila said.

"But- " Jack started to say but was interrupted.

"Jack she's right we do she can tell you later now lets go." Elizabeth said.

"Aye "Gibbs and Will agreed.

"Fine." Jack said flatly. He looked at Aila and she had a cocky smile on her face.


	4. Siren

Aila filled the crews in about the whole plan. But the only problem was her crew. They didn't want her alone with Jack and his crew. So they argued which didn't not sit well with Aila.

" I don't care if you all think I should not be alone. I trust Jacks crew. Maybe not Jack but I WILL be fine. I can kick his arse if he tries anything. "Aila yelled towards her crew.

" Pardon my intrusion Captain Jones but maybe at least a couple people should come with you. Maybe five at the least? " Lilly her first mate suggested.

Aila seemed deep in thought. She finally spoke up. " If it's alright with Captain Sparrow maybe three crew members. Jack what do ya say? " She asked.

" Aye it's alright . I respect that yer crew wants to protect ya. BUT if they are to be on me ship they 'ave to do as I order. Savvy? " Jack said.

Ailas crew was silent. So Aila spoke up " Aye that they will. Right mates? " They didn't answer but they were glaring daggers at Jack. Alia was angry that they were not replying so she yelled " MATES! If ya don't answer me know you won't live to see the damned daylight! " At this they all said " Aye. " Jack was obviously impressed with Aila for scaring the living blood cells out of them. Jack smiled.

" Now who will be on me ship with ya Aila? " Aila looked at him.

" Hmmm…. How 'bout….. Chrissie…Jessie…and Peter?" She smiled " Yeah those three. Lilly I know yer my first mate and all but I need ya to take the Throttle to Greece for me. I can let you know if anything is wrong before you can say rum." Lilly looked at her and nodded in agreement. Jack looked at Aila with curiosity and confusion.

"Aila 'ow will you let 'em know if anything is wrong even if yer miles away? " Aila smiled at this.

" Mates! Pull 'em out! " She commanded. Each of her crew members took out a necklace out of their shirts. They were all the same shape as a mermaid. They were silver with a blue tail. The mermaid resembled Aila in a weird way. And all of her crewmembers had one. Except Aila. She had nothing of the sort. " These necklaces were made by Tia Dalma herself she put a charm on them so that whenever I want to tell the crew something or warn them about something all I have to do is concentrate and tell them through my mind. Or when I am in danger the mermaid's tale turns orange, when I am hurt it turns red, when I am betrayed it turns a light green, and when I am dead it turns white. They too can tell me something important by those necklaces all they have to do is hold the necklace and then say something in their mind and I'll hear it in my head. "

" How do you send them messages you must have some sort of jewelry or something to tell them like they do? "

" I don't have to use anything. "

" So how? "

" You will see soon enough. "Aila said in a mysterious tone with a grin on her pretty face.

" Tell me….please. " Jack said surprising everyone that he actually said please.

_Mates, should I tell him? I trust him and all but he might use it as an advantage. Maybe it's best that I don't tell him_. Aila thought.

_Captain, you should tell him now. He's bound to find out sooner or later._ Lilly's voice said in Ailas head. The rest of her crewmates agreed with her. Aila gave it some thought.

"Fine Jack, but I swear if you tell anyone that is not from yer crew I will kill you myself. Savvy? " He nodded. " And Jacks crew if you hear what I have to say do you swear not to tell a living or dead soul? " They all nodded as did Will and Elizabeth. " Good because if I find out you do. I will make sure you suffer for eternity." She waited for them all to say something but they all just nodded and she continued. "I don't have to use anything because I have the power to tell people things through my mind and to let people see what I am feeling through those necklaces. " She paused and went on, "The reason I can is because….I'm…. a siren. " Everyone gasped but Jack he just laughed.

" Love do you honestly think I am going to buy that? " He asked. But Aila looked as if she were going to rip his head off with her bare hands.

" Yes I do. Why do you think the necklaces are in the form of a mermaid. Why do you think they resemble me? " Jack immediately shut up. " That's what I thought. My mother was a siren of the sea. My father fell in love with her as she did him. She was very powerful, she gave up her immortality for him. To be with him. She still had her voice and some powers of hers. But she was mortal. Five years after they married she got pregnant with me which was against the rules even for mortal sirens. She became more like an immortal siren, harsh, nasty, and unloyal. That was her consequence for being pregnant with me. One day she just left him leaving him a note saying she hated him. "

There was a long pause after she told everyone that explanation. "She did love him. I know it. Inside she knew it. But Davy. He became cold and heartless….Until he found out about me. "Aila said looking at the ground sadly. She looked back up to Jack staring at her with wide eyes. "What?" She said surprisingly calm.

"What happened to your mother? " He said.

"She died when I was just only nineteen. I don't even know how. "

"Did you know you were a siren when you met me? "

Aila looked at Jack. "No, I didn't. I found out at age twenty-one when a siren is legal age to use and know of her powers. I knew about my father after my mother died. "

"So why didn't you tell me Davy Jones was your father when we met? "

"Because I didn't want to be known as "Davy Jones Daughter "but as myself. So I told no one. "Everyone was silent and then Jack spoke up.

"Aila what kind of powers do you have? " Aila looked as if she wanted to kill Jack for asking but got calm.

"Well from what I know of so far- "

Jack cut her sentence off and said, "So Far? "

"Yes know do you want to hear what kind of powers I have or not? " Jack nodded. "Then shut the bloody hell up or I won't tell ye a damn thing! " Jack was silent. "Now then. I can talk to people through my mind but they can only reply if they have a necklace from Tia Dalma. I can talk to sea animals. I can make waves and hurricanes. I can swim really fast. I can turn myself into my siren form, or as everyone knows it as mermaid form. I make wind but can not reduce it. Oh and I-"

"Oh My Goodness! " Elizabeth yelled looking at the table.

"Liz darling what is wrong? " Will asked.

"Alias finger nails turned from a dark blue color to a lighter blue color. All by itself. "Elizabeth said. Everyone looked at your left hand as you did.

"I guess I forgot to but my glove back on. " You were about to put the glove on but Jack grabbed your hand and looked at your nails which now turned orange. Everyone gasped except your crew.

"Why does it change color? " Gibbs asked Aila.

"Well that is the power I was just about to tell you all about. It changes color- "Aila stopped speaking and looked at her left hand that Jack still had a hold on. She yanked her hand away and put her glove back on. Looking at a pouting Jack and then looking at Gibbs. "Because when my mood changes my nail color changes itself. That is one reason I put my gloves on then there is this damned ring. But I don't like having people know my nails change color to know my mood or not. It can sometimes but not all the time gives them an advantage over me. "

"I see. " Gibbs replied.

"So what does regular blue, dark blue and orange mean? " Elizabeth asked.

" Regular blue means normal, dark blue means calm or deep in thought, and orange means…stressed. " Aila replied.

"Why are you stressed? " Jack said.

"Because it's bloody hard telling everyone and especially you my bloody secrets and its hard to explain them. Savvy? "

Jacks only reply was "Oh. " Then he asked, "Do you have a tail? " His whole crew started laughing except Anna-Maria, Elizabeth and of course you and your crew.

"Only if I go into water but luckily if I do I can either stay in mermaid form or human form. And stop yer bloody laughing. "

Everyone stopped. Jack looked like he was holding back laughter. " Sorry Love. " He said.

" Yeah right and don't call me love. It's annoying." Aila looked at the clock. One o'clock in the morning. Aila felt thirsty so she took Jacks mug of rum and gulped it all down.

" That was my rum. " He said in a strain.

" I was thirsty plus you deserve it for laughing." Aila looked at a pouting Jack and he shrugged. " Well I am tired so I will be off to bed, I can call up my father tomorrow night when we leave."

Jack looked at Aila ands said. " Mind if I join you? " With that said he earned a punch in the face from Aila.

" I may have deserved that. " Jack said holding his jaw.

" NO. You DID deserve it! " Aila yelled and looked at her crew who were laughing at Jack. " Mates do what you want just make sure you are all sober by five o'clock tonight. Savvy?" They all said " Aye. " And spread out and about.

" Why at five? " Will asked.

" Because we are leaving then. So that we can get a good start out on sea. And so that we can call upon Davy at around eight." Aila replied. And with that Aila went to her ship and went to bed.

And surprisingly Jack went to the Pearl and went to sleep without his whores.


	5. Direct Hit

"Why's the rum gone?" Jack yelled as he sat up straight in your bed in his cabin. Another nightmare of Elizabeth burning the rum. _I HATE that dream! Stupid bloody Elizabeth. She just HAD to burn the rum. _Jack looked outside, the sun wasn't even up. It looked around six in the morning. Jack got up, got dressed, and put on his effects and walked out of his cabin and went too the galley. Mr. Gibbs was in there along with Cotton and Marty. There were talking about Aila. And how much she's changed.

"... said she was stronger without him eh?" Marty asked, not aware of Jacks presence.

"Aye she did." Jack said in the doorway. "I don't think Captain Aila would appreciate yer talking about her behind her back"

"Sorry Captain." Marty said.

"Tis' alright. Crew out?"

"Aye Captain."

"Then why aren't you out? You know we only have about nine hours left of today in Tortuga?"

"Aye Captain, but we wanted to make sure you were alright…and…and that no one got on the Pearl sir." Gibbs said.

"I see, and have you heard from Captain Jones at all?" Marty and Gibbs looked at each other then back to Jack.

"Aye Captain said she was going to get her rum and told us to tell you to find her for a talk." Marty said.

"And where could she be found for said talk?"

"She failed to mention that Captain."

"Oh. Carry on." They did and Jack went out into Tortuga and into a pub, got a rum, and he saw her first mate…Lil…Lilly, was her name.

"Lilly! Do you know where Captain Jones may happen to be?" He said as he approached Lilly.

"Captain Sparrow," she said curtly, "She is probably in the book store catching up on her…reading."

"Aye, thank you."

"Yer welcome Captain Sparrow." He walked off with his rum taking a swing of it. A whore approached him and asked for some "company," and he didn't know that Lilly was still watching him.

"Sorry but no, I have to find someone very important to me right now." He said not interested. But who would be when Captain Aila Jones was somewhere around in Tortuga. Still the whore persisted. "No." He said and walked off. Leaving not only a shocked whore but a shocked Lilly.

He walked to the book store and walked in with his rum, only to be yelled out by the male owner.

"No rum in here Sparrow! You know that!"

"Oh come on, it's just one bottle no harm."

"No one drinks rum in here Sparrow!"

"Oh come on Rupert, let Captain Sparrow have his rum, you let me." Aila said as she came into view, coming from the back of the store a book in her hand.

Rupert threw his hands up in the air. "Fine he can have his rum, but only because of you Captain."

"Thank you Rupert. Come on Jack, we have much to talk about." He followed and thanked Rupert. He closed the door behind him so Aila and him could have some privacy.

"He sure likes you."

"Yes, well I come here a lot for reading. You know how much I like books."

"Ah, yes. You would always be in the cabin reading when you didn't feel well, was sad or mad. I remember very well."

Aila shifted in her chair uncomfortably. "Yes well. I buy a lot of books from here, and he likes the money I bring in for him. Sit." He does.

"So love what are you reading?"

" It's called, "Myths of the Greek Gods and Goddesses" and stop calling me love."

"You were fine with me calling you love four years ago."

"That was four years ago this is now."

"Fine. Stupid, stubborn, wrench." Jack muttered under his breath. Unfortunately for Jack, Aila heard and slapped him upside the head.

"I heard that."

He didn't say anything, "Why are you reading about Greek Gods and Goddesses?"

Aila sighed, "I don't know. They just interested me that's all."

"Oh so, what did you want to talk about?"

"Well first off. Will and Elizabeth. They don't know who I am married to and I would like to keep it that way alright?" Jack looked at Aila. He hesitated before he nodded.

"Thank you. Second tonight at five we leave. On your ship. But I have some conditions for you if I am to be staying on your ship. Savvy?"

"Name them and I'll tell you whether or not I like them."

"Fair enough. One, you will keep your hands to yourself."

He nodded and said, "What if it's impulse and I find the inescapable need to?"

"Then I won't hesitate to either shoot you, stab you, stab you then shoot you as I kick you where it hurts most, or most likely kick you overboard to where you can only help yourself. Savvy?"

He blinked and nodded gravely, "Savvy."

"Second, I will need my space from you, this won't be easy on me and I seriously do not want to kill you, unless completely necessary. Savvy?"

"So you did miss me and you still l-"

He was cut off by Aila, "No I did not miss you and no I do not like you. I just don't want to kill you and have your stupid whores and alliances coming after me when I have things to do. I don't want your whores coming up to me saying that I killed their lover or plaything. Savvy?"

"Jealous?" Jack smirked.

"No, I am not." Aila said bluntly. Jack frowned and muttered a "Wench."

"Good. Third, once we see my father I want you to say nothing to him unless I tell you so through my mind."

"Fine."

"Forth, you go with anything I say on this...voyage. Savvy?"

"But-"

"Jack, you control the Pearl, I take care of any plans we need. I am not asking you to hand over the Pearl in my care. Just the plans on where to go and what to do. Savvy?"

"Savvy. But I control EVERYTHING on me ship."

"Jack, I am a Captain to maybe you've forgotten, but I have not. I know what it is like to want no one but yourself in control of your ship. Savvy?"

"Yeah Savvy."

"Good now that that is settled. Do you have any extra empty cabins?"

Jack grinned that only meant one thing, "No."

Aila sighed, "Not any?"

"No."

"Bunks?"

"No."

"Hammocks?"

"No." That meant only one place to sleep in a nice comfy bed.

"Fine." Jack grinned. "I'll sleep in the Crows nest." Jack grinned faded.

"What?"

Aila smiled, "I said-"

"I know what you said but why there and not-"

"Not where Jack?" Aila said as she leaned towards him.

"In me…me…" He couldn't say anything his gaze on her breasts.

"Oh let me guess. In your cabin right?" He nodded still looking, catching himself he looked at a grinning Aila. "Because Jack I know you won't keep you hands to yourself."

"I promise I will try me best not to touch ya if ya sleep in me cabin."

Aila looked at him and sighed, "I guess I have no choice, but I know you are lying about the extra cabins and hammocks. You do have extra ones, but only two hammocks and one space with Ana-Maria in her cabin."

"How did you know that?"

"Because I asked Ana-Maria myself this morning. But since Peter and Jessie are using the hammocks, and Chrissie is using the extra bunk in Ana-Marias cabin, that means I have to unfortunately sleep in yours. Next time just tell me the truth okay Jack? I hate when you lie to me."

"Alright. Fine. I'm…I'm sorry." Only he wasn't apologizing for lying to her just now but for what happened almost three years ago. But she didn't know that and he knew that.

"Thank you Jack, It's alright. I know how hard it is for you to not lie." A direct hit to his ego. But he nodded knowing he deserved it." Now that that is settled lets get some more rum." Only for the first time he didn't want rum. He wanted her. Badly. Now. Always had. Always will.


	6. A Proposition and Playful Process

**Chapter 6**

They both decided to go to a pub after their discussion and were both having rum when Aila's thoughts got a hold of her_. Jack's been acting weird. Ever since our talk he's been quiet, to quiet. _Aila's thought were interrupted by a handsome man, talking to Jack. Blonde hair and green eyes. Not nearly has handsome as Jack though. _Whoa! Where'd that come from? _

"Hello Mr. Sparrow, I was wondering if you have any idea if a Captain Aila Jones is here?" Aila narrowed her eyes suspiciously. She looked at Jack. Shook her head. His eyebrows shot up.

"Why?" He asked the man.

"I'm afraid it's a personal matter."

"I'm an acquaintance of hers and she doesn't see anyone without my notification to her. And with her approval. So who are you and what do you want with her?" Jack said angrily. Aila was surprised at this.

The man sighed annoyed. He looked angry too. "I need to see her." He just looked at Aila as if he noticed her. "Sorry 'bout this miss but I wouldn't suppose you would know where she is would you?" He said. _Oh please! I am Captain Aila Jones and you don't even know it moron. You know he looks slightly familiar. _

Before Jack or this man got to talking again Aila spoke up. "Actually I just might, but first you tell me what you want with her."

"You a mere beautiful woman would know where an ugly fearless female pirate would be?" The man questioned cautiously. Aila looked surprised at this and grinned. Jack on the other hand looked really angry.

_Why'd he ask if he didn't think I would know? Bloody hell. _Instead of asking just that she said, "Yes, and thank you for the compliment, as I said what do you want with her?"

He looked at Jack then at Aila. "Don't worry Mr. Who-ever-you are, Jack and I won't tell a soul but Captain Jones." Aila had done this plenty times before. Acting as if she wasn't herself just to get information.

The man nodded. "My name is Daniel Chase." Aila's eyebrows shot up. No wonder he looked so familiar! Daniel Chase! The man who helped Lilly in Port Wilson when she got landed in the brig by the Commodore. Aila always knew he had a thing for Lilly and Lilly for him. "I want to talk to her about a uh, proposition that involves her first mate, Lilly."

Aila grinned. "Obviously, you don't recognized me much considering you've never met me and your description is not very precise. Ugly?"

"My god. You…you are Captain Aila Jones? Impossible Lilly said she was…"

"Yes?" Aila persisted.

"She said you were fearless, and fearsome. I figured…" He trailed off. "Are you really Captain Jones?"

"Aye that I am mate. You didn't think I dressed like this for a masked party or something did you?"

"Dear god, I am most sorry. I can not believe I did that…" His cheeks reddened.

"Awe, no worries mate. I get it all the time actually."

Jack now spoke up. "You do?"

Aila looked at Jack still grinning, "Actually yes I do. People think just because a woman is… how does everyone say it oh yes 'Independent, fearless, intelligent, skilled, controlling of men and woman, and fearsome means she just has to be ugly, honestly I don't think I am that bad looking so that is the only reason I disagree with them."

Jack laughed, "Aila don't be modest. You're probably the most beautiful woman I've ever met."

"My! You have met a lot of woman too Jack. Are you sure you want to say that? The woman out there who you lie to will be very disappointed. And plus…you have probably been with just about every woman or well whore out there."

Jacks eyes narrowed, "I really can not understand you Aila. You don't ever take a compliment from me anymore!" He pouted. Aila decided to shock him for the hell of it.

"Awe poor Jack. I'm sorry. And thank you for the compliment." Aila kissed his cheek. Well, that did it. He was shocked. He just looked at her with confusion. Then saw the smirk on her face and got a bemused look. Daniel caught on and laughed.

"Aila love, that's not very nice shocking a man like that. I could have died from shock." Jack said. He caught himself on what he called Aila. "Sorry Aila."

Now it was Aila's turn to be shocked. "For what?"

"I called you love."

"Oh yes…right. No problem." Aila fidgeted. Jack and Daniel grinned. "Oh you two have not been introduced yet. Daniel Chase this is Captain Jack Sparrow and Jack this is Daniel Chase. Daniel actually helped Lilly my first mate out of the brig in Port Wilson when she was captured by the Commodore there."

"I see. Nice to meet you mate."

"Likewise."

"So you said you had a proposition for me involving Lilly?" Aila asked.

"Yes, I did. Um you will promise not tell her that we had talked about this if you do not approve right?"

"Oh sure."

"And Captain Sparrow?"

"I won't."

"Um well you see Captain Jones I love Lilly." Aila's and Jacks eyes grew wide. "And I once asked her to marry me," their eyes got wider," but she said no," and wider while their jaws dropped.

"And may I ask why she said no or did she not say?" Aila asked.

"Well, she said she's not the kind of woman for land and that she could never leave your ship. That it was her home. And she…left."

"I'm sorry mate." Jack said. And he was.

"It's quite alright. I love her so much. I'll do anything for her. So Captain Jones I was wondering if…if you would accept me on your ship as part of the crew if she agreed to marry me?" Aila was stunned, and Jack's eyes were so wide they looked as if they would pop right out. Daniel loved Lilly so much he was willing to sacrifice his noble life for her, to be with her on a pirate ship. Just as she has for her husband. Except she wasn't a noble but she was kind of innocent at the age she married her husband. And she married him and traveled the seas with him.

"Well um, Daniel…I understand where you are coming from. So you know what? Why not? Sure you can join. And if she says no, which I really hope she doesn't, you can stay and convince her."

"Really? You would let me? Knowing I'm a noble?"

Now Jacks eyes were huge! "You're a noble?" Daniel nodded. "Bloody hell! And you're just gonna let him in your crew?" Jack asked Aila.

"Yes I am Jack. And you know why? Because he loves her and is willingly sacrificing his noble life to be with the one he loves. Just as I did for…you-know-who." Aila said. Jacks eyes became normal size.

"Wait you were a noble?" Daniel asked.

"No, but I gave up my life, not that it was very good at the start, to be with my husband at seas."

"So where is he now?"

"Well, he cheated, I left, end of story, so when are you going to ask her?"

"Sorry to pry but you and Captain Sparrow are not married?"

"NO!" Aila and Jack said looking horrified.

"Oh sorry, it's just you two sound and look as if you are in love. Or are you?"

"No we are not." Aila said. Jack remained quiet.

"Oh sorry"

"Quite alright. Now I have two questions for you. First, Can you sail under the command of a pirate?" Aila said in a leading, commanding, and fearing tone. _All business-like._ Jack thought.

Daniel smiled, "Aye Captain."

"Good." She said, then asked "Now when will you ask her?"

"When I see her." Aila smiled for the first time in a long while she smiled a smile that was genuine. She was obviously happy for Lilly. "Oh and Jack and I are going to have to explain some things to you." Daniel looked curious. Just he wait. He's going to have to take orders from the woman he loves for quite awhile.


End file.
